


Jacket

by yuwinko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, blood mention, it's just soft idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Hongbin accidentally takes someone else’s jacket home from the cafe and wow it smells great but there’s some strange shit in the pockets.





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hongbin is shy and Hyuk is being himself that's it (bonus is the fluff).

Hongbin got up from his seat at the cafe and walked towards the coat rack and took his jacket. He sighed and stepped outside. It was raining and quite windy, and he was glad he had taken his thicker jacket today. He started walking the short distance towards his apartment building, while cursing at the wind. The cold wind hit his face and he closed the jacket and hid his hands deep in his pockets. That’s when he realised two things, 1) why did his jacket smell this good? and 2) what the fuck was in his pockets. 

 

Hongbin stopped walking and took out the strange objects and looked at them. A pocket knife (was that blood stains?), napkins (yep, blood), a pack of chewing gum, bobby pins and a jewelry box. He put back everything except the jewelry box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring, it looked real and Hongbin guessed it was worth a lot of money. He should really find the owner of this jacket. He looked at the jacket he was wearing, it was really the same one as the one he had worn this morning. Despite the awful weather he turned around and started walking back towards the cafe. It didn’t take long before he reached his destination. He had left just a few minutes before it’s closing time, so the lights were out and the place looked dead. No one was around and he decided to wait a few minutes before going home.

 

After a minute or so, he saw someone running towards him, at a very fast pace. It didn’t take long before the person was in front of him, but because of the cold weather, it was quite slippery. Stopping after running wasn’t the easiest task, so before Hongbin knew it he was on the ground, with a stranger on top of him. After a few seconds of recovery the stranger opened his mouth.

“Thanks for coming back, jacket thief,” he laughed warmly. Hongbin groaned, and pushed the stranger down from him.

“Yeah sorry about that,” he said and sat up. The stranger was quickly back on his feet and reached a hand out towards Hongbin, who gladly took it. When both of them were on their feet, Hongbin finally had time to look at the stranger. He was taller than Hongbin, had bright eyes and broad shoulders. 

 

“Are we going to change jackets or are you going to keep staring at me?” the boy asked, breaking the silence. Hongbin only nodded to answer before he started to remove the jacket he was wearing. 

“What’s your name? Mine is Sanghyuk,” the stranger, or Sanghyuk said, while handing over his jacket, or Hongbin’s. Hongbin quickly put his own jacket on himself to avoid the cold, he jumped a little bit in place before opening his mouth.

“Hongbin. Also, that’s some strange shit you have in your pockets,” he mumbled, and Sanghyuk laughed. He started digging around in his pockets, as if to make sure nothing was gone.

“The napkins are always needed, so are bobby pins and chewing gum and well I didn’t kill anyone, if you’re thinking about the blood. I cut myself, I swear!” Sanghyuk explained, showing his hands, filled with plasters.

“How did you cut yourself that many times? And the ring, what is it for?” Hongbin asked, curious about the other one.

“I guess I’m just clumsy, but it’s a long story,” Sanghyuk giggled, while taking out the jewelry box. “I’ll tell you the story if you let me walk you home, you’re kinda cute you know?” Hongbin blushed, but nodded and started walking towards his apartment, Sanghyuk following him.

 

“Okay well,” Sanghyuk started, playing with the small box in his hands. “The ring belonged to my mom, but she died last week. She was remarried to my step dad and when she died my step dad took her old wedding ring, this ring. It’s the one she got from my dad when they first got married. I hate my stepdad, so obviously I had to break into his house and steal the ring back. Thus the bobby pins and knife.” Sanghyuk finished his explanation with a smirk on a his face.

“Okay I’m not going to ask you more questions that was bizarre enough,” Hongbin laughed, amazed by the other one’s story. Sanghyuk was definitely something else. Sanghyuk laughed at Hongbin’s confused expression, this boy knew nothing.

“Let me take you on an adventure some time,” Sanghyuk offered. Hongbin just looked even more confused. “You don’t seem like you’ve done anything really wild in your life,” Sanghyuk continued.

“Yeah well, I guess I’m not the type to do so…” Hongbin trailed off, but Sanghyuk had other thoughts in mind. He quickly grabbed Hongbin’s hand and started running, and Hongbin couldn’t do anything else but follow.

 

After running for what felt like too far Sanghyuk finally slowed down. It was still raining, and Hongbin would be cold if he just hadn’t ran. 

“Hmmm, do you know where we are?” Sanghyuk asked, sounding like he wasnät out of breath at all. Hongbin, too out of breath to talk, just shook his head, it was close to his apartment, but he had never been here. 

“Perfect,” Sanghyuk smiled and started walking, Hongbin thanked the gods before following Sanghyuk, running wasn’t really his thing and he was exhausted. Sanghyuk wandered around for a while, looking at houses, he even stopped at a local playground to swing in one of the swings for a while. Hongbin followed along, the talked about small little nothings the whole time. Hongbin really enjoyed his time together with Sanghyuk, but he was getting tired, and cold.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Sanghyuk offered his hand to Hongbin, which Hongbin gladly took. “You’re freezing… I’m sorry, I tend to lose track of time while being out,” Sanghyuk apologized, and held tighter to Hongbin’s hand.

 

Sanghyuk picked the first 24 hour convenience store he found and ordered for Hongbin to sit down, while he bought two packs of instant noodles, and two cups of coffee. While Sanghyuk prepared them, Hongbin studied Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk was a bit awkward in his movements, but everything about him screamed cute to Hongbin, and when Sanghyuk burned his fingers on the boiling water and pouted to himself, Hongbin couldn't help but smile.

“Coffee and noodles don’t really work together, but you need to stay awake until I get you home,” Sanghyuk said, as he placed the noodles and coffee in front of Hongbin.

“Don’t care, it’s food, and it’s warm,” Hongbin said, and started eating, too hungry to care about anything else. They ate in silence, which felt awkward, maybe it was because of the old lady who worked at the store. Hongbin felt like she listened to everything they said, so he just kept quiet and ate his noodles.

 

“Are you tired? I’m sorry for keeping you up this late,” Sanghyuk said, once they walked out of the store. 

“It’s alright, I had fun,” Hongbin assured. He really had had fun, Sanghyuk had a really rare personality, and Hongbin couldn’t get enough of him.

“Let me take you home then,” Sanghyuk offered his hand to Hongbin, and just as Hongbin was about to take it Sanghyuk changed his mind. 

“Get on my back,” Sanghyuk said, getting down on his knees. Urging Hongbin to jump on. Hongbin hesitated, would Sanghyuk really have the strength to carry him

“Isn’t this what they do in all lame movies?” Hongbin said, but still got on Sanghyuk’s back, Sanghyuk made a small jump, making sure Hongbin stayed in place, and started walking steadily forward.

“Yes, and you’re really cute, and you actually got on, and that also happens in lame movies,” Sanghyuk explained. “We should follow the lame movie plot until the end, where I kiss you at your doorstep,” Sanghyuk boldly continued and Hongbin tensed up a bit. He didn’t know what to answer so he just stayed quiet to hide his embarrassment, and Sanghyuk walked back to where they had been earlier today.

“It’s over there,” Hongbin pointed, and Sanghyuk turned and walked in the direction of Hongbin’s apartment.

 

“Here,” Hongbin said, making Sanghyuk stop. Hongbin got down from Sanghyuk’s back and they were left staring at each other.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Sanghyuk finally asked, after a few awkward seconds of silence. Hongbin looked up, but was too shy to answer, luckily Sanghyuk got the message and closed up. 

“Seems like I have to do this then,” Sanghyuk giggled, before connecting their lips. Hongbin had never kissed a boy before, but he knew he liked boys, so he was kind of enjoying it. He knew he was lying to himself by saying kind of, he was really enjoying it.

 

“How about we go on a date tomorrow?” Sanghyuk asked after the kiss, Hongbin still felt butterflies in his stomach. A cute boy had kissed him and now the said boy asked him on a date. 

“Yeah, sounds fun,” Hongbin smiled shyly at the boy, who smiled widely back at him. Sanghyuk gave Hongbin a quick peck on his cheek before turning away to walk away.

“I’ll pick you up at 6 p.m. tomorrow, you better not be late!” Sanghyuk yelled over his shoulder right before he started running. Hongbin followed the boy with his eyes until he could not be seen anymore. The night had been a wild one for Hongbin, but a really good one too.


End file.
